Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an information processing apparatus which detects a movement of an operation tool such as a finger, a hand or a stylus and which performs an interaction with a user. The information processing apparatus detects a contact/proximity of the operation tool to a sensor, a remote movement of the operation tool M captured by the sensor or the like and identifies an operation input by the user, for example.
In particular, in the case of executing an application which supports a proximity operation or proximity and remote operations with a contact operation by the operation tool, it may be desired to appropriately control a mode for detecting each operation according to an operating state of the user. This is because, in the case where the information processing apparatus is not in a static state, a contact operation is performed but proximity and remote operations (particularly a remote operation) is difficult to be performed due to an issue of detection accuracy or the like, for example.